Covert Operations
by eac-dudette
Summary: Having a relationship is hard to do especially with a war going on AND especially with your Potions Professor that no one approves of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it.

**Covert Operations**

It was the summer before her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione Granger was on top of the world, relatively speaking with there being a war going on and all that. She had made head girl, a dream of her since read Hogwarts: A History, and she was experiencing peace and quite at 12 Grimmauld Place.

She was dancing about her room in what could barely have passed as night cloths to muggle music playing on her magically enhanced CD player. Opening her mouth to belt out the next verse of the song, Hermione stopped shot and stared open-mouthed at Professor Severus Snape who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom! The comforter that she was using as an imaginary dress wrapped tightly around her frame, and she felt oddly breathless and very, very vulnerable. After all, what did she know about this man ... other than he domineering presence in the potions room, his delight at deducing points, and his loathing of her friends.

"I knocked," Severus said, almost defensively, walking further into her room, the door closing softly behind him. "I just ..."

At that moment, a crash of lightning lit the room, illuminating Hermione's body with its firm, high breasts, trim waist, and long, slim legs. He forgot what he was going to say as his eyes roamed over her. Although he knew it was impossible through the flannel comforter, he would swear he could see the outline of her body. A vision of lying between her slender thighs with those delectable long legs wrapped around him rose sharply in Severus' mind, causing him to catch his breath in shock as hot desire raced through him for the first time in a long while.

The thunder that came at that moment seemed in answer to his thoughts, the initial crack sounding so loudly that it was as though a cannon had exploded right beside them. Not even thinking, Hermione sprang towards him. His arms opened to receive her and he held her close through the continuous crashes and rumbles, feeling the softness of her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and the heat of her body all down his as she almost burrowed into him. Again shock shot through his system when he felt the unaccustomed urge to caress her, to make love to her so thoroughly that she was no longer afraid of the storm, not to mention him. No! He couldn't do this! She was young, innocent AND she was his student for god sake! He didn't even KNOW her, nor could he EVER 'know' her! Nevertheless, he could not release her. Not yet.

"Oh, Professor, Sir, I'm so sorry, I ..." When the thunder finally died away, Hermione raised her head apologetically, although her hands still clutched the back of his jacket tightly. Meeting his smoldering gaze, her voice died away. In the next heartbeat, she experienced a wild tremor of fear along her spine, unlike any fear she had ever known. There was danger here, but it was a danger that thrilled and fascinated her. A tiny fist seemed to tighten deep inside her and the blood roared in her temples. She forced herself to look down, away from his piercing, searching look. Yet she was still achingly aware of the body pressed to hers that molded her to him without effort. For one crazy moment, she had had the feeling he was going to kiss her! Never before had she had to battle such conflicting emotions ... wanting him to kiss her, knowing he couldn't possible see her as the woman she had turned into, ashamed of her very thoughts.

Severus stared down at the woman who stood so close he could feel her heartbeat inside his own chest. His glance dropped to her parted lips, and he saw the way her lips trembled as his gaze burned over them. Oh yes, she could feel his kiss as surely as if they were already sharing it! He felt scalded by the heat, as if he had already pressed his mouth to hers. Her lashes were lowered, veiling her look. Suddenly they swept up and he was staring into her eyes, beautiful hazel eyes that revealed her confusion… and could it be, her desire for him?

Slowly their heads, their lips inched closer to one another, eyes closed, and each could feel the hot breath of the other brushing against their lips. As their lips were about to touch, there was insistent chatter and pounding at her door. Everyone had returned to Grimmauld Place Severus thrust Hermione out of his arms and strode out the door, not saying a word to anyone as he passed Harry, Ron and Ginny on his way out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review guys:)

Chapter 2

The start of the school term had approached, with neither Severus nor Hermione mentioning that evening in her room or the growing attracting that neither would dear admit to.

Waking up that morning Severus knew without a doubt that that tight, knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach meant trouble, for it was the first day of potions lessons from the summer holidays. And it was without a doubt any of the dunderheads that passed for students would have retained any of the information from previous years … that is except for that insufferable know- it –all, Hermione Granger.

Just the thought of the young woman had the hairs on the back of his neck on end, and a twisting tension in the pit of his stomach. Since that evening she clung to him he could not help but feel the deep ach in his soul from the yearning of someone to share his passion with, someone to need him and who needed him in return. And from the passion that he saw smoldering in her eyes, and the need and want he felt in her grip as she grasped him, he could almost physically feel his soul reaching out to her's; he knew that she could only be the one to live for.

But she was a student! A mere child; an innocent whom was thrust into the world prematurely. Besides, who would want him. Although he saw into the depths of her through her eyes it could have been for anyone, it could have just been fright from the storm, or it could have just been his weary soul wanting to find some semblance of hope and cause to keep moving forth.

Striding into the classroom, robes billowing creating the domineering presence that has made him renowned from first years to alumni and staff, Severus glided up to the front of the room.

"I would ask if you all had a nice summer holiday, but since I obviously do not care, turn to page 25 and get to work."

Watching him from behind a curtain of curly hair, Hermione almost shivered from the silky tones of his voice. Severus Snape, he had fascinated her since first year, and still captivates her attention. The way he commanded the classroom, his at time soft but steely, deadly voice, and his graceful movements and skill in the art of potions. Although it may seem like infatuation to many, it was much more then just that. It was the man in front of the class now that she had fallen in lust with, but it was the man behind the cauldron that she had fallen in love with; the man that she had gotten to know from afar during the summer months. It was the depth of his wisdom and knowledge, his harsh, no bull-shit honesty, his loyalty, honour, and especially his passion that drew her soul to him.

"Mione … Mione!" came Ron's insistent whispers.

Shaking her head as if to physically dislodge the thoughts of her Potions Master, she raised her eyes only to come into contact with the deep, dark leer of her Professor.

With an exasperated sigh and slight flick of his wrist, the instructions for the lesson appeared on the board.

"I trust you all remember where to get the materials" he ground out when it appeared that no one was going to move.

With that the student body began to nervously scramble to collect their materials, least they attract the wrath of their feared teacher. Moving slightly slower then the rest of the class, Hermione went to collect her materials, purposely passing in front of his imposing desk.

Noticing her abnormal behaviour Harry commented, "Oi, Mione what's with you? Everything alright?"

"Ya you feeling right … you're acting a bit odd… more then usual that is," Ron added.

Not wanting to lie, and yet not wanting to tell the two boys her dilemma, Hermione replied "Oh its nothing to worry about just some girl issues."

With slightly pained and scrunched up faced the boys dismissed her behaviour and lumped it into the category of things never to ask further about, they went about trying to remember how to brew a successful potion.

How could this be happening to him … HIM Severus Snape?! He had been a revered bachelor for as long as he could remember, few if any females had ever willingly thrown them self in his arms … HE was a Death Eater for god sakes! And now, now he had been broadsided by his unwanted feelings for that woman … er schoolgirl!

As she had stood before him, clad in the wet and sticky potion covered robes that clung in all the right places, he had found it almost impossible not to be aroused by her charms. Furious with himself, he had lashed out at her for daring to question him. Then, after catching the usually bright sparkle in her eye slightly dim, he had gone after her and actually apologized, adding that he wanted her to assist him with his potions on the headmasters order of course... what he was supposed to have asked her that night.

After she had said she would, if it would not be an inconvenience to him, he had spun away and headed to his office with the notion to grade papers, before he had given into the mad impulse that had almost overcome him ... the urge to run after her like a lovestruck schoolboy and touch the youthful body he could see pressing against the wet material that clung like a second skin. Youthful. She was so ... so damned young! Not to mention, of course, that she was only 18, and was his STUDENT! Sternly telling his body and mind to behave, he had made his escape.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood on just a bit further down the hall from the potions room, disbelieving for a moment, then she clasped her hands together. She would be working one on one with one of the greatest potion masters in all of Europe! Putting her trembling down to a bit of excitement and to the chill from the ruined potion all over her cloths, and dismissing the glimpse of hunger she had thought she had seen in his eyes as mere fantasy on her part, Hermione ran up to her headgirl's room, full of thoughts of the future.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so yes I know this story really follows no pattern or story line of the books but meh its fantasy world.

Chapter 3

It was now quarter term and although they had a slightly rocking beginning, Severus and Hermione had acquired a very good working dynamic; each other countered and complimented the other's technique and movements. As well, they had gained a better understanding of each other which allowed them to better read the other and know intuitively how the other was fairing.

It was early November and both Master and Apprentice were summoned to the Headmaster's office one evening.

Entering his office Severus had a suspicious feeling.

"Ah Severus, Hermione it's good to see you. I hope you are both well," Dumbledore asked brightly, his eyes twinkling at them.

With a polite nod from Hermione, Severus answered for the both of them, "Yes, yes we're fine, but if you would get to the point Albus, Hermione and myself have potions to tend to."

"Oh yes of course, well as you may know Severus, the annual Potion Masters seminar is coming up and I would like it for you and Ms. Granger to be in attendance," he sparkled at them noticing the younger man's slip of the use of Granger's first name.

Placing her hand on his forearm to slightly calm him, sensing that he was about to bound out of his chair in protest she replied to the headmaster calmly, "I don't think that it is a good idea Headmaster. One we are developing some potions right now that are still in the experimental stage, two Severus has classes to teach, and three have you forgotten that I am still a student and have to attend class."

Noticing the calming presence Hermione had on Severus, but not mentioning anything Dumbledore replied, "Not to worry my dear, as you and Severus had reported a few days ago, your potions have to simmer for 2 week so you need not attend to them, I can always cover your classes Severus, and Hermione you are the brightest witch of your age, you could have done your NEWTS last year and received straight O's. Besides I think this would be a good opportunity to take in the latest developments in potions and not to mention find out any potential threats that new developments can cause for the Order."

With a resigned sigh the pair reluctantly agreed to go, not being able to deny Order business.

--------------------

After packing and shrinking their things to fit into their pockets, they made off to the apperation point, talking as they went.

"I have a feeling that Dumbledore just wanted to get rid of us for a few days, or that he is trying to set up or something," Hermione said.

"Knowing Albus, and I think I do, it is without a doubt that that is what that old coot had in mind," Severus grumbled.

Hermione gave a slight laugh, "Well look at it this way, you get to spend the next few days in my all knowing, awesome presence."

"Oh joy. Thank you oh great one for allowing me to bask in your glory," Severus replied sarcastically.

"Shut up," he retorted sticking out her tongue at him.

"Might I remind you that I AM still your professor," he said with a frowned brow, wondering how there relationship had come to this point.

"Right, I apologize, let me rephrase that. Shut up Professor Snape," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Insufferable chit," he mumbled as they apperated away.

----------------------------------

The second night of the week long conference held a formal meet and greet dinner and cocktail party for Master's and Apprentices to mix and talk with one another in a less formal setting.

The night of the party, Hermione hurried to her room, her cheeks burning. Severus had insisted that she come to the party, for she had thought that it was not her place to attend because she was just a schoolgirl turned apprentice, and not a formal apprentice like everyone else. He had said he would wait for her until she changed to go down for pre dinner cocktails ... but she knew she had nothing appropriate to wear, and she was most reluctant to attend the lavish party in her everyday robes. She would FAR rather remain closeted in her room and read over their notes and try to erase the dashing image her Professor presented in formal robes. It was only now that she permitted herself to recall again the moments earlier that evening when he had taken her hand in his to traverse the crowed rooms.

His eyes would constantly look back, searching for her eyes even though he held her hand tightly and there was no chance of her getting lost. For moments she would get lost of the feel of her hand in his, but all too soon she would become more aware of him than she should have been in such a public setting as this. The his fingers had caressed hers and had run up to her elbow and then back down when he would have to bring her closer to him to avoid bumping into people. Recalling back the hunger and desire that had flashed into his eyes when they locked every so often were unmistakable, even to a very inexperienced, young woman as herself. Sighing, Hermione searched through her clothing looking for something suitable to transfigure into something more appropriate. Surely she had misunderstood the look in his eyes! If not, then ... had he read the longing in her OWN heart?

Trying not to think of the many and varied feelings that had swept through her concerning one SEverus Snape , she began to change, only to grip protectively to her chest the dress she had just begun to lower when she noticed a figure reflecting in her mirror.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Startled, she jumped back. "Severus!" Her eyes were wide and nervous, speak of the devil she thought. This trip, alone with her Professor had Hermione thoroughly confused about her emotions and feeling for said man. Watching and being with him without the school setting brought out more of the man she had know he was, subsequently tearing away the veil she had flung over her innermost feelings. She had not faced them fully and truthfully before. Now, thanks to Dumbledore and this damned trip, she was vulnerable. Now she knew that Severus Snape had the power to move her. The formal touch of his hand was no more than a touch to him, but now she was forced to acknowledge that to her it meant everything. The sense of his body nearby could catch her breath, and a look in his eyes could set her skin to tingling. She was alarmingly sensitive to him, yet even now she struggled not to show it to him.

There was a slightly drawn silence between the two and finally Severus spoke, "I did knock … I was just getting a bit worried about what was taking you so long"

His voice trailed off as he finally too in the sight of her, and realized the lovely woman was in her undergarments. Knowing he should not, but unable to resist the lure of her beauty, he stepped closer. "You are beautiful ..."

Hermione realized her state of undress at the same time, but now he was between her and the dresses on her bed that had fallen from her fingers in surprise. She swallowed hard, the pulse at the base of her throat beating wildly. She kept her eyes down resolutely. She knew that he was an expert at Legilimency and could easily read her mind, but no matter that just looking into her eyes anyone could see her attraction for him. Although Hermione still questioned that she LOVED him, she knew she felt SOMETHING for him, and she had no wish whatsoever for him to see that on her face. It was unbearable to think that he could know exactly how she felt, perhaps more than she did herself, and the thing he could act upon what that knowledge!

Then she felt a gentle touch on her throat. Her eyes flew to his and she saw the blaze of passion that both frightened and intrigued her. He smoothed his thumb over the erratic pulse in her neck. Trembling violently, Hermione tried to shake her head and say something, but his fingers gently touched her lips in an unspoken plea for silence. Then she was fully in his arms and in the next moment, he covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

For a split second, Hermione was acquiescent as her blood roared in her ears and a sudden weakness rushed over her body, leaving her trembling and faint. She tried to sort out the sensations and make sense of them, but she couldn't think. She could only feel ... and it felt so wonderful ... Everything seemed to whirl about her and that point of contact. A shuddering response swept through her, and instinctively she pressed closer to him even as her mind flinched in alarm.

The intensity of the kiss caught him by surprise. His lips moved intimately over hers as he savored her taste. "I've been hungry for this ... open for me, Hermione," he murmured, running his tongue over her lips. "Let me taste your sweetness ..."

She gasped at his smooth, silky tones that sent shivers down her spine. His tongue invaded her mouth, and suddenly she was lost, swept out on a storm of feeling she couldn't control. His hands held her gently but implacably and, innocent as she was, Hermione was left in no doubt as to his desire for her as he deepened the kiss and pressed her against his arousal. The hardness of his body against hers was an exquisite torment. Her legs were wobbly as she tried to understand the ache in her lower limbs, the swollen and sensitive feel to her breasts against the linen of her chemise and the burning longing to have him touch her everywhere in an attempt to ease the tension growing inside.

Then she felt a pressure at her back and realized she was pinned between the wardrobe and him. She was moving on a wave of sensation and was hardly aware of anything except the hot pulses of feeling coursing through her as she felt the warm bulge in his groin cause a flooding between her legs even through the thickness of their clothes. As he continued to ravish her lips slowly and thoroughly, Hermione could not stop her hands from sliding upward until they were entwined around his neck. His strong hands moved down her sides, molding her to his length, making her body yearn for more of his fiery touches.

Almost holding her breath, she arched into him, willing his hand to move the scant few inches from her waist to the breast that was aching for his touch even as she inwardly gaped in astonishment at her desires. Electric shocks ran through her and she moaned her approval of his kisses, feeling the tension growing almost unbearably. He rocked her against him, his hands never moving from her waist, Hermione had never experienced such delight and burning pleasure. She shuddered and gripped him, trying to get closer still, dazed by the fires burning through her body to all the untouched places deep within. He pressed his thighs against her one more time, their bodies aligned perfectly for him to put pressure very, very close to where she needed his touch the most. Her fingers dug into his neck and her body arched impossibly closer, caught up in a need stronger than any she had ever experienced before. Then she cried aloud helplessly, ecstatically, triumphantly, the sound muffled by his mouth on hers, when her body exploded into a shuddering pleasure that overwhelmed her.

At that, Severus jerked back, his own eyes wide in disbelief at his actions. For a moment his eyes burned into hers, seeing no fear in the dazed hazel eyes, but rather a mixture of surprise, pleasure and the beginning of desire mingled with embarrassment. Shocked and disgusted at his behaviour, he willed his body to subside. Hermione was panting softly, her body still trembling violently from the force of emotions which had so recently flooded through it. What had he done? What had he been thinking? He had NOT been thinking! That was the problem!

He took a tentative step back from here one he knew she was stable enough to stand on her won. He turned, hesitated, and then faced her again, overcome with shame. How could he have done this to a young woman he ... he cared about, and who was under his protection? Protection! What protection had HE been? He had to say something ... but what could he say? At last he muttered stiffly, "I must apologize for my behaviour." Then he was gone, leaving a confused and heart-battered woman staring silently after him with tearful eyes, fingers covering her kiss-swollen lips.

----------

I know it was rubbish but I promise it'll get better … or at least I hope so, I just need to work them into a relationship first and it is honestly taking longer then expected.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening after numerous walks around the grounds of the hotel Severus mustered up his courage to go and apologize to Hermione. Walking to her room and knocking on the door he waited for her to let him enter, this time resolved to wait and not let himself in without acknowledgment like he had done many previous times.

A soft, pleading , barely audible voice reached his ears, "Please just go away"

"Hermione, please we need to talk. I just want to explain about earlier …" he trailed off as the door unlocked and she opened it slightly for him to enter.

When he entered he took notice of her red puffy eyes and he felt his hear constrict because he knew he did this to her.

Silently the pair stood until a voice rough from tears spoke up, "Well I'm listening, start explaining."

"About earlier I am really sorry that happened I don't know what came over me, but you can rest assured that that will never happen again. I think it is best that when we get back to the castle you spend less time with me, as well I think that I am not in need of your help at this time anymore." He said looking away from her face, afraid he would see utter relief from being freed from his presence on her face.

"Are you really sorry? Do you really regret everything that happened because I can tell you that I don't. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me? Don't push me away Severus I need you, I care for you more then anyone I have ever cared about, I don't want things to go back to the way they were. The way things were sucked, but if you can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you would rather forget the things that have happened between us, I'll let go … for you." She spoke her voice stone hard at the beginning of her speech and dying to whispers by the end.

He stared into her large hazel eyes that were filled with tears, watched them run down her cheeks and at long last he looked away, he could not deny her.

"I need and want you Hermione, never doubt that, you have changed my life, you have changed me; you make me more alive then I have ever been in my life. Needing and wanting you is the easiest part of all this. And NO I am not sorry I kissed you, the only thing that I was sorry about was that it ended to quickly. And NO I do not regret anything that happened between us, I care deeply for you, Merlin help us but I think I might even be in love with you. But how could this ever work out love, your family and friends are an important aspect in your life and I know they don't quite fancy me and I would never want to cause your heart to ach by denying you them or them denying you because of me and what about …"

She pressed a delicate finger to his soft lips to still his insistent reasoning. With tears of joy now running down her cheeks and a watery smile gracing her lips she answered him

"My heart aches when I am away from you, my heart aches when you would have me deny my love for you, my heart aches to see you punish your self and think you not worthy of my affections. Yes I love my family and friends, for my parents even if I brought home an overly large biker gangster my parents would be happy that I had managed to bring home some form of man." She said with a crooked smile trying to reassure him.

"And as for my friends, it I s my life, I dictate how it is to be played out and if they don't like it tough, if they reject me because of the man who I choose to love they were not really true friends to begin with and I can always make new ones."

Though his soul ached to do it, he loved this woman and would rather sacrifice the last of his spirit to make her happy and so he tried to make her see that he was not worth her love and effort one last time.

Severus shook his head jerkily. "No Hermione . . . you don't really want me. I have to many, demons, to many scars— literally and figuratively. You deserve so much more then me."

Hermione cocked her headdemons she could understand, but scar. "Scars?" she asked curiously.

Severus flushed a slight shade of pink; the pink racing down his taut throat. He closed his eyes and she noted how dark his lashes were. How overwhelmingly good he smelled, and how his shirt stretched over his lean, trim shoulders.

"Yes, I have scars. You're not the only person with a few, you know." He said, remembering her incident at the Department of Mysteries, and how the other 2/3rds of the golden trio were almots eager to explaine their origins.

"Many from just the sight of them turned to many people away from me, have scared way as if the sight of them horrified and disgusted them . . . Jesus, why am I even explaining this to you?" Severus said with a long drawn upon sigh turning his face away from her in fear he would see a similar reaction.

And THAT was when she swiftly went to him and embraced him in her arms.

Stiffening at first contact, he slowly relaxed in her arms as the sweet press of skin to skin was almost too much, and Severus swallowed a gasp as he let himself be engulfed by the warmth. For a moment he resisted, but his need was too great and  
his temptation too close; gratefully she pressed her face into his shoulder. He smelt of spices and sandalwood. She tried to fight a shiver racing down her back at the close proximity to him.

"I'm completely shit at this—" Severus muttered helplessly. "You know that I am NOT a warm cuddly person." Nevertheless his hands slid up to cup her bare shoulder blades; they fit perfectly into his palms. Hermione gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I know you're not. As comforting as a cast-iron cauldron ."

Nevertheless they stayed in their embrace, not daring to move, relaxing into it. Moulding against each other through the thin barrier of cloths. Severus gave a soft little groan, trying not to give in to the urge to press harder.

"You're short … show me your scars."

Hermione pulled away and shot him an inquiring look.

" … Please," he whispered softly into her ear.

She managed a crooked grin at his soft and sincere tone, but turned around in his arms, lifted her hair and showed him the faint red-ish white scar that ran along the base of her neck.

He traced it lightly with his finger and then pressed a kiss to it. Drawing in a shaky breath she turned back to face him.

"Your turn," she breathed, looking into his deep dark eyes.

"They're not pretty," he replied with a shake of his head.

Her expression sparked up again, and Hermione pressed her mouth to the opening of his shirt that revealed a small portion of his chest, her lips moving against his skin. "Scars aren't about beauty; they're about courage, and i would take scars over some pretty boy any day."

That took some of his fears away; Severus drew in a deep breath, resigned to his fait knowing his could deny nothing to the woman standing in front of him. He slid his hands from her back to the top of her shoulders, feeling her warm and delicate skin beneath his hands. He then reached down and too her hand into his and brought it to his mouth to place a warm kiss to it.

Tugged her towards the bed he sat her down and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a lean, muscular chest crisscrossed with scars from numerous hexes, curses and physical punishment.

She held a stern look; brows frowned, scrutinizing him without saying a single word.

It unnerved him a little, those deep, expressive hazel eyes searching, studying, calculating as if to understand and solve a complex puzzles.

She traced her fingers along his marred flesh as if trying to memorize every last blemish. Finally looking up into his eyes, she tugged him towards her on the bed, pushing him on to his back. Climbing over top him, she pressed a warm kiss to a prominent mark near his collarbone.

"You are a brave, honourable man Severus Snape. You face death on a daily basis asking not to recognition or fame, you do it because it is right. I love you, and yes you may be scared, your body beaten and broken more time then I would like to think about, you courage, your determination, your passion, your spirit is more alive than anyone else I know."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the late update and I'll have to cut this one shot because unfortunately its death week, but since I'm so lucky my death week is actually 2 weeks

---------------------------------

Chapter 6

Severus held his breath, and fought very hard not to let the insistent throbbing in his pants distract him. The sight of Hermione, clad in her night cloths with a lose, short robe tied around her, nearly undid his concentration. As she moved over him, his eyes caught her smooth, creamy thighs as her robe slide further up her shapely legs. With a groan his eyes traveled back to hers. He wanted to go slow and show her physically the love he held for her. Severus reached out a hand, letting his fingertips glide along the thin smooth lines of her jaw and down her slender throat. She shivered and a breathy moan escaped between her lips as Severus' fingers stroked her skin.

Rolling them over, he moved above her, supporting his weight on his forearm that lay beside her head, absently stroking tendrils of her hair. Moving his other hand, he untied the sash of her rob pushing it off her shoulders. With her robe out of the way, he smoothed his hand along her side, cupping and caressing her curves.

Bending his head down he traced the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. Gently pulling her ear lobe into his mouth, he nipped it and then soothed the slight sting with his warm tongue.

Voice thick with arousal he breathed hotly into her ear, "Tell me yes or no now because once I start I wouldn't be able to stop even if I tried."

Looking her in the eyes, he was greeted by a deep burning love and adoration.

"Severus-" she swayed, leaning up slightly to him, drawn by the naked heat in his eyes. Her hair slithered over her shoulders, dark and wild; Severus' fingers tightened on her bare shoulders. "Yes. Yes."

"Good." He pulled her to him, into his waiting kiss. Hermione slid her arms around his lean torso and this time the press of their bodies held a frisson of perfection. She pressed her mouth hungrily to his, surging through the freedom of it.

With lips locked, both revelling in the taste of the other, He pulled the straps of her teddy from her shoulders and let it fall away from her breast. Breaking away from her lips, he began to trail hot kisses down the column of her throat. Pulling back slightly, he stared at her breasts as his thumbs brushed across her erect nipples.

Eyes never wavering from her body he gave and impassioned whisper, "Beautiful."

He leaned forward to suckle her nipple. His fingers mimicked his tongue's actions with the other nipple.

Hermione groaned and threw back her head. Her eyes closed as he tormented her senses. She gurgled, suddenly hungry for the taste of him, the feel of muscle and fur and lean masculine strength.

They tangled limbs, taking and giving kisses, touching with the quiet desperation of unspoken desire.

Moving his kisses along her jaw, he found a sensitive spot just beneath her earlobe. Gently sucking and licking the sensitive spot, Hermione squirmed and arched against his erection, making Severus groan in turn.

Quickly pulling her night gown completely off, he slid his finger in the elastic of her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs. Tossing them somewhere behind him he his hand as it slowly caressed her skin and moved higher up her thigh, lightly brushing her inner thigh before dipping into the juncture.

Severus' fingers lightly stroked her, parting her folds as he moved down lower on her body, trailing hot wet kisses along the way. When he reached the top of her dark curls he nuzzled his cheek against her. With a loud moan she reached down and tangled her hands into his silky hair.

"Please Severus…" Hermione groaned as she withered beneath him.

Bringing his mouth down upon her, he flicked his tongue across her nerves, causing her shuddered in reaction. One hand clutched his back, gasping in a soft whimper while the other pulled him into her more tightly, wanting, and needing him closer.

He built a rhythm that took her higher and closer to release, but as if sensing her approaching climax he would pull back, caressing her with broad strokes of his tongue.

Digging her nails more sharply into his back she gave a strangled cry, filled with the desperate need for release, "Please Severus, I need …"

Suckling her clit in his mouth, he murmured his reply, the vibrations against her sensitive area making her wither and moan, "What is it that you need Hermione?"

Gasping as he released her sensitive bud, "You… inside me… now!"

"Your wish is my command My Lady" he replied hotly as he stood and eagerly pulled off his trousers and boxer shorts as he watched her heaving chest, memorized by the rise and fall of her breasts.

Rejoining her on the bed, she pulled his head down to kiss him passionately. Bracing himself on a strong forearm near the side of her head, he nuzzled her neck. She wriggled, shifting her thighs apart, cradling his hips between them. Reaching down in between them, she grasped his cock, stroking him from base to tip.

Throwing his head back, he gave a strangled cry filled with pleasure, "Love, if you keep that up this will be over before it even began."

Giving a slight nod in understanding she positioned him at her entrance and with that he rocked  
his hips forward, driving in deeply, sheathing himself fully inside of her. Their mingled shots of pleasure echoing off the walls. Struggling against the urge to take her hard and fast, he stilled, letting her adjust to his size.

As she relaxed, the slight sting of his penetration ebbed and a feeling of completeness and fullness settled over her, making her widened her thighs around him. As he felt her relax against him, he shifted, finding a slow, relentless rhythm. She groaned, her hips beginning to wriggle, and just like that their bodies meshed, suddenly moving together in sexual synchronicity, muscle and sweat and heat making the bedsprings creak.

Severus lost himself in the maddening sweetness of the small framed, young woman under him. So taut, so strong. He sighed in wonderment, even as his own lustful urgency grew, speeding up, stroke upon stroke.

As the urgent need for completion spread through him, he increased his speed and strength, stroking into her fast and hard, her appreciative moans and high pitch mewls spurring him on.

Suddenly, Hermione's neck arched up, and she clenched around him, low growling sounds of pleasure leaking out of her lips; Severus kissed her deeply, immensely satisfied to swallow her cry of his name while he came, deep and hard inside of her on the end of her climax.

TBC.


End file.
